


Exiled

by FreckledCake



Category: Kaeloo (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledCake/pseuds/FreckledCake
Summary: Kaeloo's eighteenth birthday party ends with disastrous results, but with Mr. Cat by her side, things might not be so bad.
Relationships: Kaeloo/Mr. Cat
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Exiled

**Author's Note:**

> So I was talking to good ol' Randomness Unlimited, and she told me about this old plot idea she'd scrapped and since I'd been in the mood to write some Kaeloo smut, I repurposed it into my own fic (with her permission, of course!) This isn't a collab, since Random doesn't really read or write smut, but thank you, Random, for inspiring this fic. Depending on how things go this might have more chapters.

“So…” Mr. Cat started awkwardly, “how are you feeling?” His head remained facing the crummy television in front of the cheap motel bed the two of them were sitting on, though it was turned off. His eyes, however, were fixed on her.

“I’m fine, Mr. Cat,” Kaeloo responded. Her mouth was smiling, but her eyes told a different story.

“Are you sure?” he asked, scooting closer to her and pivoting his torso to face her. Her lower lip wobbled slightly, though she continued to manage a watery smile. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, and that was it. The tears flooded out with no end in sight. Kaeloo grabbed Mr. Cat and sobbed into his chest; the latter held her tightly and rubbed soothing circles onto her back, showing an unusually high amount of love and understanding. How could he not, after what had just happened?

_ Earlier that day… _

Kaeloo’s eighteenth birthday was three days ago, but she’d put off celebrating it until now because it was a Saturday and everyone would be free. Sadly, Olaf and the bunny twins had been unable to show up, but at least Stumpy, Quack Quack, and Mr. Cat were there. Due to the low attendance, Kaeloo decided to just hold a small party at home with her friends. After a few party games, everyone started to feel hungry.

“Come on, buddies! It’s time to eat!” she announced cheerfully. Stumpy’s face lit up.

“Finally! I was starving!” he exclaimed, envisioning piles of chips, cake, candy, and soda in his mind. When Kaeloo brought out the food, everyone’s expressions dropped.

“I made broccoli, carrot sticks, and a tofu-and-spinach cake!” she explained cheerfully. Something inside Stumpy snapped.

“Tofu and spinach? TOFU AND SPINACH?! This sucks ass!”

“Stumpy!” Kaeloo gasped, clearly offended, “You know I don’t like bad words!”

“Yeah, well, I’m being honest! And it’s not just the food! Your party is the lamest birthday party I’ve ever been to! Simon says? Red rover? Red light green light? What kind of eighteenth birthday party is that?” Kaeloo did not take this very well, transforming in an instant. She picked him up by the neck, punched him three times, and then threw him at Quack Quack, who was instantly annoyed since he’d been a neutral party so far.

“Quack!”

The impact had left him with a huge bruise on his face, and he had a date with Eugly a few hours after the party.

“A date? But… I thought Pretty and Eugly were spending the weekend at their grandma’s house!” Kaeloo was baffled. Was it supposed to be a video call?

“No, they aren’t!” Stumpy continued his angry tirade. “Pretty and Eugly aren’t at their grandma’s house, and Olaf isn’t at an “evil inventor convention”! They just said that so they wouldn’t have to come to your party!”

“And why wouldn’t they want to come to my party?!” Kaeloo demanded, glaring at the other three accusingly.

“Well, froggy, you see… at times, but not always, of course, your parties can get a little…” Mr. Cat offered awkwardly, trying to mediate the situation before things could get out of hand.

“A LITTLE WHAT, MR. CAT?!” Kaeloo exploded, stepping towards him.

“Boring…?” he said. Kaeloo transformed again, kicking him so he collided into the table.

“Quack!” Quack Quack stepped between Kaeloo and Mr. Cat with intent to protect the latter.

“Yeah! If Mr. Cat hadn’t bribed us to come to your stupid party, you’d be alone!” Stumpy added.

Kaeloo felt like she’d been punched in the gut.

“B-bribed?” she stammered.

“Quack.”

_ We were going to make excuses too but Mr. Cat paid us to show up because you’d be sad. _

Kaeloo glanced at Mr. Cat, silently pleading for a confirmation that none of this was true, but his eyes darted away. He slowly looked up to find her still staring at him and upon seeing the “kicked puppy” expression on her face, he knew he’d failed her.

“But last year’s party was just like this one! What changed?” she asked. The looks Stumpy and Quack Quack were giving each other gave it away.

“How long?” she said, though it was more like she was talking to herself than to the other two.

“How many years has this been going on?”

“Quack.”

When she heard the number, her jaw dropped. Her friends didn’t like her parties. Her friends had  _ never _ liked her parties. Now that she thought about it, they’d abandoned her to go to a cool party and watched as she got humiliated at said party, tried to make up silly bets to avoid hanging out with her, and even tried to get her thrown in jail, for Pete’s sake, with Mr. Cat being the only one to stay by her side the whole time. She realized, with horror, that she’d just violently assaulted the one person who actually cared about her, and her head snapped back to see if he was alright. When Mr. Cat saw her looking at him, her face crumpled, he felt sick to his stomach.

“Well, if that’s the way it’s going to be, I might as well leave Smileyland forever!” she exclaimed in an overdramatic manner, hoping to elicit some sympathy from Stumpy and Quack Quack and bring them all closer together.

“Alright,” Stumpy replied nonchalantly.

“Quack,” Quack Quack agreed. The two of them walked out, and when the door closed, Kaeloo’s heart shattered. She crumpled into a heap on the floor and began to cry.

_ Back in the present... _

“It was bad enough that my family didn’t like me!” she hiccoughed, “And now everyone else has abandoned me too!” she wailed.

“Not everyone,” Mr. Cat reminded her with a soft smile, gently nudging her cheek with his fist. Once the others had left, Mr. Cat had immediately sprung to his feet to comfort Kaeloo and apologize for his actions. She’d never seen him that close to tears before. Kaeloo was infinitely grateful for his support; every time she’d had to deal with a similar incident in the past, he’d always been there for her, and it would be impossible for her to convey the sheer gratitude she felt towards him. So of course, she forgave him immediately and, noticing that he was guilty, promised that she wouldn’t hold it against him. After plenty of reassuring hugs, she’d noticed the time and informed him that she intended to go pack her bags, and he said something she’d never have expected: he wanted to leave with her. He’d go with her anywhere she went and always stay right by her side. That had definitely helped to soften the blow. She was touched to know that he’d leave everything he’d ever known for her, and if she’d loved him before, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. However, she feared that he may still have felt guilty about “ruining” her birthday, so she decided to show him just how grateful she was.

“Thank you, Mr. Cat,” she smiled, puckering her lips and leaning towards his face with the intention of planting a kiss on his cheek. Mr. Cat, seemingly unaware of this, turned his head towards her, having thought of something to tell her.

“You know, I -”

Their lips collided. They pulled away from each other almost instantly, blushing furiously.

“Oh my goodness! I - I didn’t mean to -” she started, but she trailed off, at a complete loss for words.

“No, no, it’s fine,” he assured her. Suddenly feeling emboldened, he slid his hand onto hers.

“You know, it wasn’t that bad,” he began in a smooth, flirty tone.

“It was… pleasant,” he said, grinning at her with half-lidded eyes.

“You mean it?” she asked shyly. He nodded emphatically.

“Do you… want to try it again, maybe?” she asked. Her face was beginning to resemble a firetruck.

“Don’t mind if I do.”

He cupped her chin with his hand, brought his other hand behind her back, pulling her in close. They gazed into each other’s eyes with love and wonder. He slowly inched his face closer and closer to hers, and she surged forwards and touched her lips to his. It was better than anything she could have ever conjured up in the vast scope of her imagination. She couldn’t avoid letting out a soft moan in response to the wondrous touch of his lips against hers. The world was spinning around her and the only thing she could feel was his mouth pressed against her own. As for him, he had longed to do this since the first time he laid eyes on her, and the euphoria he felt at finally having one of his biggest wishes come true, combined with the actual physical sensation of her face pressed against his, created a state of true ecstasy in his mind. He was clearly enjoying it just as much as she was. She felt the tip of his tongue pressing against her lips, begging for entry, and slightly parted them to allow his tongue into her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He shifted the hand under her chin to her cheek, gently caressing it. She brought one hand behind his ears. He brought his other hand to the back of her neck and held it there, gently massaging her, before slowly sliding it down her back until it reached her butt. He grabbed her ample rear and she gasped at the sensation. Unlike previous instances where this had occurred, her reaction was one of pleasant surprise rather than shock. She pushed her tongue even deeper into his mouth. It was as if they were trying to pull themselves closer and closer until they became one.

“Would you like to go a little further?” he asked suggestively. She responded in the affirmative.

She felt his hand trailing down to her nether regions, and her breath hitched in anticipation. He traced her clitoris with a finger, causing her to let out a moan much louder and more intense than the previous ones had been. He decided to go even further and slowly inserted a finger into her vagina, using his thumb to gently tease her clit. She moaned again. He kissed her neck. She felt the urge to please him the same way he was pleasing her, so she firmly yet gently grasped his penis in her hands and began to stroke it. The latter sharply drew in a breath.

“You can… go a little faster.” 

She nodded and quickened her pace. The motions of her wrist increased to quick flickering movements. She ran a thumb over the swollen head, surprised at the heated flesh she felt there. He was so warm. And getting warmer with each stroke.

“Fuck, this feels so good…”

“No cursing!” she reprimanded him. He simply responded by inserting another finger into her folds, continuing to rub her clitoris. This may have seemed insignificant to an observer, but to her, it made a world of difference.

“You like that, huh?” He asked. She simply grunted in response.

“Go on, say it. Say how much you enjoy having me touch you!”

“I… Yes! I love it when you touch me like this!”

“I can do even better,” he purred seductively, kneeling on the ground in front of her. She felt slightly dismayed by his lips moving away from her face, but eager to see what he would do next. He positioned his face in front of her vulva and began to lick at her folds, giving special attention to her now engorged clitoris. He gently flicked his tongue against it, then circled his lips against it to suck on it. Once again, he inserted a finger into her vagina and rubbed her G-spot as he sucked on her clit. She nearly passed out from the stimulation.

“S-stop!”

He pulled his head out from between her legs.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s just that… I want to do that to you too!”

He laid down on the bed and she grasped the base of his penis in her hand. She gave it a tentative lick. Upon hearing his cries of pleasure, she felt encouraged to continue. She took it into her mouth and began to slowly bob up and down, mimicking the sucking motions he had performed on her earlier, enjoying his taste.

“Okay, t-that’s enough!”

She lifted her head to look at him with a confused expression.

“I think I’m ready.”

She didn’t have to ask to know what he meant.

“Me too,” she said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He gently pushed her down onto the bed so he was on top of her. The two kissed each other with open mouths, tongues pressing against each other for a few seconds before he moved to position himself for entry. He entered her slowly, with as much care and precision as he could. She couldn’t stop herself from crying out loudly as he penetrated her.

“Did that hurt?”

“Just a little bit! I’m okay!”

Since she was already quite wet from all the foreplay, it went in easily. He slowly slid in and out, being careful to avoid hurting her, but gradually began to increase the pace. Each thrust made her feel like she was riding a wave, the sensation almost electric, and she felt deliriously happy. Warmth bubbled inside her, making her want more and more with every pass of his hips. She grabbed his back, accidentally digging her fingernails into him, but this only appealed to his masochistic side and heightened the pleasure he was experiencing. This caused him to pound her even harder than before and she could no longer hold in her screams of bliss. She began to feel the orgasm building up inside her and flexed her hips as much as she could, trying to get him even deeper inside her, and before she knew it, she climaxed with one last guttural cry of bliss. From the looks of it, he wasn’t going to last much longer either.

“I think I’m going to -” before he could finish the sentence, his cock twitched inside her and he found his release as well. Both of them fell onto the bed next to each other, panting heavily.

“That was amazing,” he gasped. Kaeloo started blushing again. Nobody had ever called her amazing before. This feeling was short-lived as thousands of questions started flitting around in her mind. Did this make them boyfriend and girlfriend? Did he reciprocate her feelings? Was this just a one-night stand, or would they do this again? Before she could voice her thoughts, Mr. Cat swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

“Be right back, I’m going to take a shower.”

He walked off in the direction of the bathroom and shut the door, leaving Kaeloo alone with her thoughts. He returned a few minutes later and she sprang towards him, but before she could touch him again, he advised her that it was in her best interests to hit the shower as well. She obliged, and upon her return, jumped onto the bed where he was sitting, wrapping her arms around him. It was close to night time, and the exhaustion from having sex, combined with the relaxed feeling the hot shower had given him and Kaeloo’s cuddles, made Mr. Cat feel very sleepy, and he dozed off in minutes. Glancing at the clock on the bedside table, Kaeloo decided that she should hit the sack as well and she covered them both with the blanket. He snuggled into her, and her heart melted a little. Kaeloo’s mind put itself at ease. Because no matter what the future held for her, she was certain that Mr. Cat would help her get through it.


End file.
